Digimon: Devimon's Revenge
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Read and you'll see. If you've missed any parts of the American series, you'll get a quick summary
1. Default Chapter

Digimon

Devimon's Revenge

Hey guys. I'm changing from my usual XXX humor (aka, Digimon Ultimate Survivor) This fic is gonna be action and adventure. Oh, by the way, I dont own digimon. This fic is based back on file island. The digidestined have lost contact with the digital world. Season 1 and Season 2 digimon will be featured. An old nemesis will come back and the digimon will have to find a way to digivolve without the aid of a digivice or crest or digiegg. Well, actually. they will use digieggs, but they have to find them again. The reason why will be explained in the story. Ok dudes, here I go, wish me luck.

It was a calm day on File Island, one of the few that could be enjoyed in the Digiworld. Agumon walked along the beach thinking of the past. He thought about the time he first met Tai. He was Koromon at the time, but the memory was still fresh in his mind, almost as if it happened just yesterday. Soon after, he met Tai's friend Izzy, who was Motimon's partner, though Motimon has long digivolved to Tentomon now. Infact, Agumon and all of his friends digivolved that day, changing their lives forever. Not were the lives of the digimon changed, but so were the digidestined children that they all loved and cared about. They protected the children from any and all harm that came their way. They defended the children from regular tame digimon that were under the control of evil devices known as black gears. Along the way, the children helped the digimon go to the next level of digivolution, the champion level. Agumon had to smile remembering the time that he first digivolved to Greymon to save Tai from Shellmon. Soon after, Gabumon reached the champion level while saving his partner, Matt, from Seadramon. They all reached the champion level on that adventure. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon, Tentomon to Kabutarimon, Palmon to Togemon, Gomamon to Ikakumon, and even little Patamon reached his champion level; Angemon. 

Agumon couldn't help but shiver remembering the time when Patamon first digivolved. They were fighting an evil digimon by the name of Devimon. All of them but Patamon had digivolved to the champion level and still they couldn't stop Devimon. When Devimon was about to crush Patamon's partner, a little guy by the name of T.K., Patamon rushed into Devimon's grasp and digivolved to Angemon to save them all. Though, the fight was still to much for Angemon, and both him and Devimon were deleted. Luckily, a digiegg appeared and after some time, T.K. was reunited with his friend Patamon. Though, the little guy was stuck as Tokomon when they had to fight their next nemesis. This one was a rock-and-roll star wannabe by the name of Etemon. 

True, Etemon did prove to be a strong foe, he wasn't really to hard to overcome. They all had to sail to the continent of Server, not only to defeat Etemon, but to collect tags and crests that would help the digimon to reach the next level. Each crest represented each digidestined unique quality. Tai, of course, had the crest of courage. Agumon had smile knowing how true this was. Him and Tai made a hell of a brave and courageous team. Thanks to him and Tai's courage, he was able to digivolve to Metalgreymon. Even though Etemon had be transformed by some odd computer virus created by Datamon, Etemon was no match for the ultimate level digimon. The destruction opened an odd portal that brought Tai and him to Japan. They were only there briefly, but in the digiworld they had been gone for a very long time. The digidestined team had broken up to go in search for Tai and him. They found T.K. and discovered that a knew evil digimon had been causing trouble the whole time they were gone. This new foe was Demidevimon, just a rookie level digimon, but he caused alot of trouble. After confronting this little trouble maker, Tai, T.K., the newly digivolved Patamon, and Agumon went of and they soon were able to hunt down the rest of the digidestined. That's when they came face to face with the true evil behind all of the trouble, Myotismon. He was trying to stop the children's crest from glowing, but because of his attempts, the digimon were able to get to their ultimate forms. Garurumon digivolved to Weregarurumon, Kabutarimon to Megakabutarimon, Birdramon to Garudamon. Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon hadn't reached their ultimate forms because Mimi, Joe, and T.K. had yet prove their abilities. 

After reuniting, the team learned of Myotismon's plan. He was going to seek out the eighth digidestined. A new enemy was introduced when the team attacked Myotismon's castle in a failed attempt to stop him from going to the digidestined's home world. Gatomon was the new force they had to reckon with, but later after following Myotismon back to the real world, they discovered that Tai's little sister Kari was the eighth digidestined and Gatomon was her digimon. There were fierce battles in Japan as the digidestined fought Myotismon's evil forces. At this time, Palmon digvolved to Lilymon, and Gomamon digivolved to Zudomon. Myotismon was able to later kidnap Kari and Gatomon, forcing the team to make an all out attack on him to get them back. At this time, Wizardmon, who was a friend of Gatomon, helped in the fight. Though, in the battle, Wizardmon was destroyed by Myotismon while protecting Kari and Gatomon from a Grisly Wing attack. Tai was able to get the tag and crest and digivice to Kari, which allowed Gatomon to reach her ultimate level. One thing you need to know is, Gatomon is a champion level digimon, and unlike the others, never left that form unless she loses too much energy. Her ultimate form was amazing. Gatomon had digivolved to Angewomon. Her and Angemon proved to be more than a match for Myotismon. Combing the teams power into one arrow of power, she pierced the heart of Myotismon. This however wasn't enough. Myotismon came back. He had digivolved to a never before seen level, the mega level. He was now Venommyotismon. Using a prophecy that Geni had told Izzy, Tai and Matt had Kari and T.K. tell Angemon and Angewomon to shoot them with their arrows of hope and light. When this was done, Agumon and Gabumon were able to warp digivolve. Agumon always enjoyed warpdigivolving. The rush was unbelievable. He was able to skip the champion and ultimate level and hit the mega level. He and Gabumon digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon that day. The children used their digivices to constrain Venommyotismon while Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon attacked his vunerable center. 

After this, they discovered that the digiworld was in trouble. When they returned, they were informed of the Dark Masters rule on Spiral Mountain. They had to defeat Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. These were four very powerful mega level digimon who had taken over and reformated the digiworld. This battle was one of the worst the team had faced yet. They lost many friends along the way. They also gained a few also. They biggest lose would have to be the lose of Leomon. The old friend from File Island that had helped in the battle against Devimon. Though, in his lose, there was gain. Ogremon, who had been Devimon's minion joined their team. Mimi and Joe had rescued him and he vowed to protect them. Mimi and Joe went along and picked up many of the digimon they had freed from the black gears to help fight. 

Though, while this was going on, the rest of the team were taking on the Dark Masters. Wargreymon had already destroyed Metalseadramon. Metalgarurumon finished off Puppetmon. Though during this battle, they discoverd why they were the digidestined. They had all witnessed the event when two digimon had gone to their world. Their combined hope had helped a different Agumon digivolve to Greymon and defeat the evil Parrotmon. Though, while creating the digivices and the digidestined digieggs, Piedmon attacked. Geni escaped with the eggs, but lost one along the way. It had been Gatomon's digiegg. That's why she had been seperated from the group. After learning this, the digidestined fought even harder to from the world from the two remaining Dark Masters. After finding their old friend Andromon, Wargreymon defeated Machinedramon in and underground tunnel. They then found them on top of Spiral Mountain. While Megakabutarimon and Angewomon fought with Ladydevimon, T.K. and Sora went to look for Matt, who had left the group to do a little soul searching. Though, even with the combined forces of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, Piedmon was still unstoppable. He used a trick of his and used a cloth to turn the digidestined and their digimon into keychains. In the end, only T.K, Kari, and Patamon remained. In a brave attempt, Patamon digivolved to Angemon and tried to defeat Piedmon. However, Piedmon made short work of him and knocked to the very bottom of Spiral Mountain. Piedmon then knocked Kari and T.K. off the mountain, but T.K. never lost hope and this allowed Angemon to digivolve to his ultimate level, Magnaangemon. Even though it was ultimate versus mega, Magnaangemon proved to be the stronger of the two. He changed all the children and digimon back to normal. Piedmon, who was thought to have been defeated, sent an army of flying monkey like digimon known as Vilemon at the team. Though, at that time, Mimi and her own little army of rebel digimon friend had arrived and they all made short work of the Vilemon. Magnaangemon used his Heavens Gate attack to suck up the remaining Vilemon and Piedmon. The team had thought they had finally won. Geni later informed them of the final nemesis, Apocylamon. This was by far the most evil digimon ever. He had the powers of all evil digimon. He had infact defeated the team, destroying the tags and crests. Though, once the children learned the true power of the crests had been in the the whole time, they helped all the digimon reach their ultimate level, and Agumon and Gabumon to reach the mega level. They returned and with the help of the power from the digivices, they contained the vile digimon. The battle was won. 

Years passed, and Agumon and Tai had to say goodbye for awhile. Though, when a new evil force known as the Digimon Emperor appeared, the gate to the digiworld once again allowed the digidestined to return, bringing along a new group of digidestined. Though, this wasn't the first time that Agumon saw Tai after the last battle with the Dark Masters. There had been an evil virus on the net that was causing trouble and Tai and Izzy used him and Tentomon to battle it on the net. In the end however, they needed Matt and Gabumon so they could attack it with the combined force of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Even two megas weren't enough, but the bong that Tai and Matt shared with the two digimon allowed Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon do a new type of digivolution known as DNA digivolving. The two combined to form Omnimon. This final act was enough to defeat the virus. The digimon and digidestined had to once again say goodbye. Now, with the Digimon Emperor attacking and all forms of digivolving being oddly stopped, the team needed help. The new digidestined kids discovered digieggs, which when removed from their holders, released three new digimon. Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. The digieggs allowed them to Armor digivolve. Veemon would Armor digivolve to Flamedramon and with another digiegg digivolve to Raidramon. Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon and Shurimon. Armadillomon digivolved to Digmon and Submarimon. More surprising, Patamon and Gatomon were able to Armor digivolve. Patamon digivolved to Pegasusmon and Gatomon digivolved to Nefertimon. This new team battled to Digimon Emperor until they were able to destroy his base. In this battle, Davis found a golden digiegg and Veemon golden armor digivolved to Magnamon and defeated Kimerimon. They later learned that the Digimon Emperor, who was named Ken, was also a digidestined. His partner was Wormmon, but Wormmon had been destroyed in the battle. Eventually, Ken and Wormmon were reunited. They joined the new team and together faced many hard battles. 

Agumon stopped and looked out over the ocean. He missed Tai, and he missed the adventures he had. Just as he wished that things were still the same, a dark cloud appeared over Infinity Mountain. Flashes of lightning and the sound of thunder boomed across the island. That's when Agumon heard something that made his spine chill. He heard evil laughter, evil laughter that he recognized. Devimon was back. "I have to warn the others!," cried Agumon. He took a deep breath and yelled two words as loud as he could, "Pepper Breath!" Fireballs shot out of his mouth and lit up the dark sky. Tentomon and Palmon who were resting in a nearby jungle spotted the fireworks first and they rushed to see what was wrong. Patamon and Gabumon were with Gomamon on the other side of the island, enjoying its beach. Patamon was the first to notice. "Hey, look! Agumon needs our help," cried the little digimon. "Then lets go," said Gabumon, worried about his friend. "You guy go ahead, I'll get there faster if I swim," said Gomamon. So, the three Digimon hurried to find Agumon, Patamon by air, Gabumon by land, and Gomamon by sea. Biyomon had already heard of Devimon's arrival and rushed to the beach to join up with Agumon and odds are the others. Gatomon and Veemon were by the lake when the storm hit, but they knew nothing of Devimon, or Agumon's signal. Since the storm was getting bad, they decided to go into the woods to take shelter. 

"Whoa, what's up with the weather?" asked Veemon. Gatomon shrugged, but suddenly stood still. "Uh, Veemon, I hope you feel like running. I think we're in danger," whispered Gatomon. Just then, Ogremon jumped out of the bushes. "Oh, thank god its just you," said Gatomon. "I wouldn't be so happy to see me. My master is back and I have no choice but to follow his commands. I must destroy you and the others!" yelled Ogremon. That's when they noticed his eyes. They were red. Also, embedded in his chest was a black gear. 

"Run Gatomon, I'll hold him off and meet up with you!" cried Veemon as he jumped infront of Gatomon. Gatomon reluctantly ran, fearing for her friend. "Vee-headbutt!" cried Veemon as he launched himself at Ogremon. "Pummel Whack!" yelled Ogremon, and he sent the poor digimon flying into the lake. Veemon rushed to the surface of the water for air. "You're dead now," said Ogremon. Veemon suddenly spotted air bubbles across the lake from him. Out of the water rose Seadramon. "Somebody, help me!" yelled Veemon. All of a sudden he was snatched out of the water and was airborne. "Did somebody ask for help?" asked Hawkmon. "Dear god, thank you Hawkmon!" said Veemon. "Why were you messing around in the lake? Didn't you see Agumon's signal?" asked Hawkmon. "No, what signal?" replied Veemon. "Something evil has come to the island and Agumon wants us all to meet him at the beach. Armadillomon and Wormmon are already headed that way, along with everyone else," said Hawkmon. "Gatomon doesn't know this!" screamed Veemon. "Yes she does, Patamon met her on his way there and he is flying her to the beach, we should all be able to reach there," said Hawkmon. "Good, step on it. I have a bad feeling about this," replied Veemon. The two digimon flew to the beach, and the dark cloud spread quickly over the island. Little did the digidestined digimon know, but this was going to be the biggest battle of their lives.

Well, guys, thats what I have so far. I hope you guys like what I have set up. Tell me if you like what I'm starting off on. If you have any ideas for future characters to add, tell me. I would like to add Betamon and Willis's twin digimon, but I need someone to email me their attacks and their evolved forms. Basically, I need someone to give me their whole profile. Well, late guys. Thanks for reading this.


	2. Digimon: Devimon's Revenge part 2

DIGIMON

DEVIMON'S

REVENGE!

Hey guys! I know its taken me a long time to make the next chapter, but hey, good things come to those who wait. Once again, I don't own digimon. If I did, I'd be richer than hell and date Rose McGowan. 

Agumon paced on the beach, very worried. He wondered if his signal had gotten to all his friends. If Devimon was back like he thought, he feared that some of them wouldn't be showing up. "Hey Agumon! Head's up!" shouted a familiar voice. "Tentomon! Palmon! Am I glad to see you guys," said Agumon. "Hey, I'm here too you know!" cried Gomamon, emerging from the ocean. "What's going on Agumon? The sea is all weird and messed up." Agumon looked at the dark waters of the sea and shivered, thinking of what evil has been known to emerge from the waters. "Let's wait for the others, then I'll explain it to you all," replied Agumon.

Little by little, all the digidestined digimon gathered around Agumon on the beach, first Armadillomon and Gatomon emerging from the forest, then Hawkmon and Veemon coming from the sky, followed by Patamon and Gabumon. "Ok, all of us are almost here. We just have to wait for Biyomon," said Agumon. They all waited. After 3 hours, Veemon was the one to ask the question they were all thinking. "Uh, do you think Biyomon might of been captured?" Agumon looked at the others, fear and worry were clearly written on his face. "Agumon, it's a good chance that Biyomon isn't coming. Me and Veemon were attacked by Ogremon and Seadramon earlier," informed Gatomon. All of a sudden the sounds of flapping wings were heard. All digimon jumped and faced the forest, ready to take on whatever was about to come their way. "Well, it's nice to know that my friends have no confidence in me!" shouted Biyomon. "You made it! That's wonderful," exclaimed Agumon. "It wasn't easy. I had a run in with Unimon, so I had to take a few detours to keep him from following me here," said Biyomon. "That was pretty smart," said Hawkmon. "I hope nothing followed me from the sea. It would be pretty bad if.....," Gomamon had started to say, but was interupted when a huge blast of water struck him from behind and made him fly across the beach. The water blast hit all the digimon, one by one, knocking them across the beach. Only two digimon were able to avoid the attack, Agumon and Veemon. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on your meeting. I meant to destroy before you got started!" growled Shellmon. "You stop us! PEPPER BREATH!" yelled Agumon, as he unleashed his flaming attack on the evil digimon. "Yeah! VEE-HEADBUTT!" shouted Veemon as he launched himself at Shellmon. Agumon's fire balls just fizzled out against Shellmon's hard shell, and poor Veemon knocked himself out when his head collided with the thick shell. Shellmon used to chance to slam his paw hard onto Veemon's body, pinning and crushing him. "No! Everyone, group attack! PEPPER BREATH!" yelled Agumon, desperate to save his friend. "SPIRAL TWISTER!" shouted Biyomon as she released her spinning green energy attack. "SUPER SHOCKER!" yelled Tentomon, releasing a powerful blast of electricity. "BLUE BLASTER!" bellowed Gabumon, sending a beam of strong blue energy at Shellmon. "BOOM BUBBLE!" cried Patamon, as he sent his mighty bubble blast at Shellmon. "POISON IVY!" screamed Palmon, as she used her vines to restrain Shellmon. "MARCHING FISHES!" shouted Gomamamon, sending a wave of fish crashing into Shellmon. "DIAMOND SHELL!" yelled Armadillomon, as he rolled into a ball and rolled right into Shellmon. "FEATHER BUZZSAW!" cried Hawkmon, sending his feather rotating as fast as a buzzsaw at Shellmon. "LIGHTNING PAW!" shouted Gatomon, and struck Shellmon right in the jaw. Even a mighty champion level digimon like Shellmon couldn't so many powerful attacks aimed at him at once. He quickly retreated into his shell, and was blown miles into the air, and soon crashed back into the ocean. 

"Is Veemon ok?" asked Agumon. "He's hurt bad. We're gonna have to take him to see Elecmon in the primary village. He can heal Veemon," informed Gatomon. "Me, Biyomon, and Hawkmon can air-lift him there. We'll get him there in no time flat," said Patamon. "No, it's too dangerous for us to split up," said Agumon, who was in no hurry to face another attack. "Agumon, we must look at the big picture. Even if we do heal Veemon and put our team to full strength, without our champion forms, we're doomed," said Gabumon wisely. Then, all of a sudden, a beam of light brought through the sand, and Geni was standing before them. "Greetings friends. I heard about your predicament on File Island. Gabumon was right when he said that even eleven rookie digimon can't handle a monster like Devimon." "We have no choice though, we can't digivolve without Tai and the others," said Agumon. "That is not true. It just won't be easy like it used to be. Before you take on Devimon, you must first seek out Crest Stones. They'll have the same concept as the digi-eggs that were used by Veemon and the others. Those will help you out a little, but surely won't be enough," said Geni. 

"How can we use the digi-eggs when Cody and the others have them?" asked Armadillomon. "Don't worry about that. I emailed Izzy and told him to have the others hook their D-terminals to his laptop. I sent him a program that would allow him to email me the digi-eggs. We'll have them shortly," informed Geni. Sure enough, no sooner had he finished his sentence, than eight tiny glints in the sky fell to the sandy beach. When the dust from their impact cleared, the digi-eggs were there. "Here Agumon, use this device to store the eggs. Wear it on your wrist and press which ever of the eight buttons needed to release which digi-egg you wish to use. Red is for courage, blue for friendship, pink for love, and so on....," instructed Geni as he tossed Agumon the D-Watch. When Agumon had attached the device to his wrist, the digi-eggs glowed and transported into the device. "Ok, guys. The first order of business is to get Veemon to Primary Village. Let's move out team!" shouted Agumon, and the heroic band of Digimon set out on their greatest adventure. "Goodluck, you'll need it," mumbled Geni as his holographic beacon disappeared back into the sand.

Well, I had actually wanted to write more, but my mind went blank. There will be more, but I hope you guys like this little snack I made. I'm sorry.


	3. Digimon: Devimon's Revenge part 3

DIGIMON: DEVIMON'S REVENGE PART 3

Hey guys. I know I've slacked off on writing this story. I've been busy with teen things. New pokemon games. New digimon episodes. Chasing chicks, flirting with chicks, getting rejected by chicks. Drinking. Smoking. Stoned!!!!!! This one may be a little odd, cuz I'm a little high. I don't own digimon. 

The digimon team had been traveling for days. Veemon had steadily gotten worse. The battles with Ogremon and Shellmon had completely taken him down. Agumon kept looking back, worried about his friend. If only Wormmon were here. The two of them might have been able to find the energy to DNA digivolve, which would help Veemon recover quicker. There had been a rumor that Wormmon had been captured. They'd have to ask Elecmon if it was true. 

"Agumon, is Veemon gonna be ok?" asked Patamon. Agumon looked sadly at the tiny flying digimon. "I don't know. I hope," replied Agumon. Agumon sighed sadly and continued his leading pace, the other following him to the Primary Village. Sure, Tai had been a great leader, but I'm not meant to be in charge. Tai was the leader, I was his friend and his back up, thought Agumon. "Hey guys! Over there, something's coming out of the bushes!" yelled Tentomon, who had taken to the air to keep an eye out on things. Agumon stopped the group, and readied himself for battle. What they saw next shocked them all. Wormmon weakly crawled out of the bushes. He had obviously been attacked. "Wormmon! Are you ok?" cried Gatomon, rushing to his side. "I was attacked by evil digimon. They are everywhere. These black gears are falling like rain. What are we going to do?" asked Wormmon. "First we're going to the primary village to heal Veemon. Then we're going to search the island for crest stones. They will help us get the strength to beat Devimon," informed Agumon.

"It's not just Devimon. There has been a league of darkness formed. Lead commander Devimon, Dark General Metal Etemon, Second in command Piedmon, and Supreme Destroyer Kimeramon. They have taken over the island and are destroying everything," said Wormmon. "Huh? That doesn't make sense, why would an Mega level digimon like Piedmon be out ranked by an ultimate like Kimeramon?" asked Hawkmon. "Well, odds are its Ken's worst nightmare. Kimeramon uses his evil power to make extra stronger dark spirals. They control champions, ultimates, and megas. He picked it up from Ken when he was created. Bad for us huh," replied Wormmon. "It is bleak yes, but nothing we can't handle. Just let me get my Crest Stone of reliability and I'll digivolve to Zudomon and kick the crud outta Kimeramon!" exclaimed Gomamamon. "That plan is ok, but odds are Piedmon won't let you near him. That's why we need to get all the stones. Then we can attack full power. We'll have two megas to handle Piedmon, and the rest of you can easily handle the rest," said Gabumon wisely. 

"Only if we let ya through!" yelled a mysterious voice. All the digimon looked forward and came face to face with a team of Monochromemon. "We'll crush you!" yelled the leader. "Agumon, release our digi-eggs!" yelled Armadillomon. Agumon quickly pressed the buttons for Armdaillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon's digi-eggs.

"Digi-armor energize!" yelled the four of them. There was a flash of light, and four champion level armor digimon stood between the digimon, and their attackers. "Lets get this fight shaking with a little ROCK CRACKING!" yelled Digmon, the armor digivolution of Armadillomon. A huge crack formed in the ground, and swallowed up some of the Monochromemon. "TEMPEST WING!" yelled Halsemon, Hawkmon digivolved form. He turned into a spiraling tornado, and ripped through the ranks of Monochromemon. "STAR SHOWER!" yelled Pegasusmon, Patamon's second champion form. Stars flew from the wings of the digimon and knocked out many of the Monochromemon. "QUEEN PAW!" cried Nefertimon, Gatomon's digivolved form. This attack knocked out all but the leader. "GOLD RUSH!" cried Digmon, and he fired his drills at the leader. "EAGLE EYE!" yelled Halsemon, and a beam shot from his eyes, stopping the leader dead in its tracks. "GOLDEN NOOSE!" yelled both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. A golden rope extended between them, and they used it to entwine and constrict the leader. They then lifted him up, and dumped him in the ocean. When they all met back up on shore, they all returned to their rookie forms. 

"Good job guys," said Agumon. "Lets get moving. We gotta get help for Veemon and Wormmon." The rest agreed and loaded Wormmon onto the stretcher next Veemon. They continued their journey to primary village.

I hope you dudes like what I got. Well, later. RADISKULL AND DEVIL DOLL RULE!!! ( I don't own them either) :(


	4. Digimon: Devimon's Revenge Part 4

DIGIMON: DEVIMON'S REVENGE

Hey dudes. I know it's been forever since I last added onto this series. I ventured away from comedy ( Ultimate Digimon Survivor and Digimon: The New Team) and my action adventure series to test out my ability at fics involving emotions and feelings, such as my fic's Davis's Last Days and Thoughts of Courage. Those two did well, but I'm an action man by heart. Like I always say, I don't own any characters related to digimon, even a few I make up. SO DON'T SUE!!! ( I have no money)

Three days after their encounter with the Monochromemon, the team arrived at the Primary Village. Once Agumon caught sight of the village, he let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, guys, we're here! Patamon, go get Elecmon, the rest us will find a spot to lay Veemon and Wormmon down," said Agumon. Patamon quickly flew off to find his friend Elecmon. Agumon led the others to the shade of a tree that in the center of the village. Many tiny baby digimon gathered a safe distance away, curious about the new strangers. "HEY! What's wrong Agumon? Patamon says there is an emergency that needs my attention," yelled Elecmon as he ran towards the group, Patamon flying closely behind. "Veemon and Wormmon have been badly injured with fights against black gear digimon. We brought them here since you're always caring for digimon. We felt you'd know what to do to help them," explained Agumon. "Well, that was good thinking, cuz I'm just the mon to help these guys. They are in bad shape, but I've fixed worse. You guys rest and regain your strength in the village. While you at it, please keep an eye on the children. I'll come and get you when I'm done with your friends," said Elecmon, as he started to exam the wounds on Veemon. "Thank you Elecmon," said Patamon, as he lead the group to a nearby stream.

Hours passed, and the team had already eaten, and rested by the stream. Agumon and Gabumon sat on a rock near the water. Agumon kept glancing back at the village, his face a mask of worry and fear. "Calm down Agumon. Elecmon knows what he's doing, and he said that Veemon and Wormmon will be ok. They'll be on their feet again before you know it. Just relax, you and I have a big battle ahead of us," muttered Gabumon. Agumon looked at his friend, then looked out into the water and sighed. He knew Gabumon was right about Veemon and Wormmon being ok, but he was also right about the big battle ahead. How many of his friends will he lose? He was the leader now, meaning each and everyone of his friends was his responsibility. It was a huge weight on his shoulders, and he wondered how Tai did it. 

Later that night, when the team had hiked back to the village and made a camp fire, Elecmon finally returned to the group. They all looked at him with worry and hope. Elecmon looked at them all and a huge smile spread across his face. "You're friends will be just fine. Tough little guys, those two. Just a bunch of bruises and scrapes. Gave them a little herbs over the wounds to speed up the healing. They're both sleeping like babies. In a few days, you'll be back on your adventure." Everyone smiled, but dared not cheer, though they all wanted to. If they were to cheer now though, the whole island would be ringing with the sounds of a million digimon babies crying. Everyone slept easier that night, except for Agumon. He was still worried about the future. He sat up and walked to the nearest hill and looked out at the moon. How easy it would be for Devimon to sweep down from the sky and attack them, and it would be Agumon's fault. That's when Agumon vowed he wouldn't sleep till his friends were safe. He stayed up all night on that hill, watching his friends. No one noticed, except Gabumon. Gabumon always knew when Agumon was bothered. After all, they had DNA digivolved. 

At the very center of File Island stood Infinity Mountain. No digimon dared climb it. It had become the center of evil activity. The base was swarmed with black gear digimon. Midways up the mountain, many flying black gear digimon circled it, patrolling for enemies. At the very peak, stood the Tower of Hell. This is where Kimerimon and his evil followers stayed. The tower was huge. The first few floors contained many strong champion level guards. After 12 floors of traps and guards, stood Devimon's floor. His floor looked like a crypt from a horror movie. Coffins and spider webs everywhere. Not to mention, plenty of shadows for him to hide in. Above his level was Metaletemon's story. The floor, walls, and ceiling were pure metal. Of course in every corner were speakers, and disco ball on the ceiling, and of course, a stage in the middle of the room. Above that story was a room few people every ventured in or out of. This was Piedmon's room. It was your basic circus. Though, there was nothing entertaining about this room. It was filled with invisible pits and other traps. Not to mention, Piedmon. The next floor, no one ever saw. Kimeramon's floor was nothing fancy at all. Just a pitch black room. Though, in the very back, was a pit. It's from this pit that all evil digimon gained their power. It was the source of all evil. 

Kimeramon was standing by the pit looking extremely angry. "What troubles you master?" asked Piedmon. "Those cursed digidestined digimon are causing trouble already. They've taken down enemies. They have reached the Primary Village. They are almost at full power. They must not find the crest stone of courage. It's in a cave right next to the Primary Village. Elecmon knows this," growled Kimeramon. All of a sudden a dark mist filled the room. From the mist emerged Devimon. "That is no problem at all master. I've ordered two of my best henchmen to stop them. If by some slim chance they still make it to the cave, Darktyranomon will be there to stop them," assured Devimon. He grinned, exposing his fangs. Piedmon looked unimpressed. "Tell me, who are these henchmon?" asked Piedmon. Devimon frowned and stared at the mega level digimon. "They are Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. These two however are most evil. They are known as the I.D.P." said Devimon. "I.D.P.? What does that stand for?" asked Kimeramon. "Insane Digimon Posse. Extremely evil and lethal. Very aggressive and song lyrics worse than Metaletemon. The digimon don't stand a chance," said Devimon, very confident in his minions. 

The next morning, after a morning meal, Elecmon informed the team of a mysterious stone in a cave just outside of the village. The team thanked him for his help, were soon on their way to the cave. Having Veemon in lead with him made Agumon feel a little better and more confident. He and Veemon led the team, with Gatomon and Patamon guarding the rear. They had only been walking for an hour, when suddenly a huge shadow appeared above the team. "What the heck? There isn't a single cloud in the sky, and there aren't any big trees around here. Where is this shade coming from?" asked Veemon. Palmon looked up and suddenly screamed," GUYS! JUMP TO OUTTA THE WAY BEFORE WE GET CRUSHED!" Everyone jumped in different directions into the bushed on the side of the road. Where they had all been standing, a giant pumpkin crashed into the ground. "Where did that thing come from?" asked Gommamon. Then they all heard voices: " HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Two mysterious digimon jumped on top of the pumpkin. They both were wearing black jackets over baseball t-shirts. They both had their faces painted white, with black streaks across their face, under their eyes, and from their mouths. They looked like a Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, but these guys were pure evil. "Allow us to introduce ourselves to you bunch of digi-trash hoes. The name is Shaggy 2 Pump," sneered the Pumpkinmon. "I'm Violent G, you lousy cock sucking chicken fuckers!" yelled the Gotsumon. "Our boss sent us to make sure that the crest stone of courage is left alone. Now, if any of you losers gots the balls, step up so I can go insane on your dirty asses!" growled Shaggy 2 Pump. Agumon and Veemon both jumped from the bushes, and got into fighting stances. "You two must be pretty dumb. We have you surrounded now," said Agumon, as the rest of the team formed a circle around the two evil digimon. "No problem. We'll let you stupid ball sacks go first even," grinned Violent G. "You asked for it, lets go guys!" yelled Veemon. "Pepper Breath! Super Shocker! Spiral Twister! Blue Blaster! Bomb Bubble! Poison Ivy! Feather Buzzsaw! Veehead Butt! Diamon Shell! Lightening Paw!" yelled all the digimon as they launched their attacks, except Wormmon since his attack wouldn't do any good. 

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a big hole. "Well, we kicked their butt," mocked Gommamon. "INSANE CRUSHER!" came a voice from the hole, and a barrage of rocks spit out the hole, knocking all the digimon off their feet. Shaggy 2 Pump and Violent G jumped from the hole. "That the best ya got? You're dead," hissed Shaggy 2 Pump. Agumon hit a few buttons on the device on his arm, and suddenly Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Gatomon armor digivolved. Flamedramon stepped forward. " Time for roasted Pumpkin." He rushed toward the two. They quickly dodged his tackle. "Fire Rockets!" yelled Flamedramon, and huge flames raced toward the Insane Digi Posse. Once again they dodged. "Let me try," said Halsemon. "Tempest wing!" he yelled and turned into a giant twister and rushed the two evil digimon. They merely sidestepped the attack. "Oh yeah, try moving away from this," growled Halsemon. "Eagle Eye!" he yelled as twin beams shot from his eyes and struck Violent G, freezing him in place. Halsemon was about to turn around and finish the evil punk off, but a huge pumpkin fell from the sky and made him crash to the ground. Violent G shrugged off the attack. "Nice try, but that's why I have a partner," he sneered. "Gold Rush!" yelled Digmon, and his drills were launched at the two dark digimon. Violent G merely began to spin incredibly fast, causing him to drill himself underground, avoiding the attack. Shaggy 2 Pump made himself a pumpkins shield which absorbed the impact of the attack. "Star Shower! Rosetta Stone!" yelled Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Both attacks were easily dodged by the I.D.P. "Is that all you losers got? We should just finish you off now! INSANE CRU......??!!" Violent G was cut off as his body was enveloped with webbing. The same was happening to Shaggy 2 Pump. Wormmon was using his Silk Thread attack to cocoon the two. " Good thinking Wormmon. Now they can't move!" yelled Agumon. "Fire Rockets! Tempest Wing! Gold Rush! Star Shower! Queen's Paw!" yelled the armor digivolved digimon, as they launched their most powerful attacks at the cocooned digimon. A huge blast followed, in the middle of a small crater were two burnt digimon. Shaggy 2 Pump and Violent G were knocked out. "It's time to take out the trash, Rock Cracking!" yelled Digmon, and he struck his drills to the ground, causing a huge trench open up from the ground. The huge crack in the ground snaked its way to the Insane Digi Posse, and the two evil digimon fell deep underground. The crack closed up, swallowing them up. The armor digimon returned to their rookie forms. The team cheered for their friends victory. "Way to take care of those dirt bags. Though, this isn't the time to celebrate. We still have to get the crest stone. Let's move out and get it!" cheered Agumon, and he walked toward the cave, the rest in tow. Their spirits high and also their hope. 

I hope you dudes liked this new installment. The Insane Digi Posse might return, if you guys like em and wish for them to return. Well, later guys. THanx for reading. you dudes rule! 


	5. Digimon: Devimon's Revenge Part 5

DIGIMON: DEVIMON'S REVENGE 

PART 5

Hey guys. You dudes have yet to give me any feed back on if you like this Fan Fic series. I would really like to know if you guys are enjoying this. In my past works I towards the end let my teenage hormones take over and turn my good starts into bad porn. This won't happen with this fic. When it comes to action and adventure, I'm pure gonna give ya my best. In the last fic, the team made it to the primary village and healed Veemon and Wormmon. Then they learned of a nearby cave containing the Crest Stone of Courage, which would give Agumon and Veemon the ability to digivolve, Veemon to his champion level, and Agumon all the way to his Ultimate level. They were however jumped by Devimon's henchmen, the Insane Digi Posse. The two evil clown versions of Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon going by the names Violent G and Shaggy 2 Pump, gave the team trouble, but eventually were sent underground by Digmon's Ground Cracking attack. Now, lets continue on with the adventure as our team heads to the cave.

Agumon had a bad feeling the second he stepped foot in the dark cave. He couldn't see a 3 feet in front of him, and it was way too silent. "Man, how are we supposed to find a Crest Stone in the dark?" asked Veemon. "We'll make torches," said Gatomon, as she and Gabumon passed all the digimon tree branches covered with dried and dead leaves. "Now Agumon, if you'll be so kind, will you please light up the torches?" asked Gabumon politely. "Sure Gabumon," replies Agumon, and he took a deep breath. "PEPPER BRE.....!!!" Agumon was cut off mid attack by a giant ball of fire the streaked from the darkness and lit the branches, but also knocked all the other digimon out of the cave and into the bushes that were on the outside. "Hehehehe! What's wrong? Aren't you gonna thank me for lighting your torches?!" an evil voice from the darkness taunted. Agumon turned in the direction of the voice, only to see a giant black tail come out of nowhere and crack him across the face. The poor digimon flew five feet off the ground and a hundred yards away from the cave. He crashed into a broken pile under an oddly shaped large tree. 

All the other digimon were peering from the bushes, shocked at seeing their friend being beaten so easily. Then, out of the dark cave, stepped Darktyranomon. "If you worthless digimon are here for the Crest Stone, you've wasted your time. It's not here anymore. The boss is gonna be ticked that I wasn't able to get it for him, but I think I can make him happy with some nice crispy Digidestined Digimon treats!" growled the evil and most powerful digimon. He then leaned close to the ground, and let lose a huge wall of flames. It raced toward the helpless team of Digimon. "Everyone jump!" yelled Gatomon, as she leaped high into the air. The others did the same, except for Gomamon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon. They were unable to jump high. Gomamon was luckily air lifted to safety by Tentomon, and Wormmon was saved by Hawkmon. Armadillomon dug a deep tunnel underground. Luckily, they all dodged the fire, but only to be knocked back to the ground by Darktyranomon's tail. Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Veemon were knocked hard back to the ground by the tail's full force. Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Gabumon were slapped into the trees by the evil digimon's powerful right claws, and Gatomon and Palmon were knocked in the opposite direction by his left claws. "HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are wimps! I might as well finish this," laughed Darktyranomon. He took a step towards the pile of injured digimon that he had taken down with his tail, but the second his foot hit the ground, the ground disappeared from beneath him and he was swallowed up into a deep pit. A few feet away from the pit, Armadillomon popped up from underground. "That outta hold him," said the mammal digimon. 

All of a sudden, a huge pillar of flames erupted from the pit, and Darktyranomon leaped out of the hole. He landed with an earth shaking crash in front of Armadillomon, knocking the poor digimon on his shell. "That was a cute little trick you little piece of crap. Let's see how you like being burnt to a bloody crisp!!!" screamed the enraged digimon. Armadillomon closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. The next words he heard made his heart skip a beat. "NOVA BLAST!!!!!" Darktyranomon looked up in surprise, just in time to see a huge orb of fire smack him in the face. The evil digimon held his face and rubbed his now burnt eyes. Greymon charged toward the evil beast. The champion digimon of courage jumped into the air, and planted a double footed kick right on top of Darktyranomon's head. The dazed digimon crumpled to the ground. Greymon got on his knees and started to pound in Darktyranomon's head with his powerful fists. Darktyranomon jumped up back on his feet and growled at Greymon, both with rage and pain. Greymon just charged full speed at the evil menace and speared him with his horns. The dark digimon fell on his back, defeated. Greymon grabbed Darktyranomon by his tail and started to spin around in a circle, lifting Darktyranomon in the air. " I'd like to continue the battle, but you've got a flight to catch!" growled Greymon, as he released Darktyranomon's tail. The evil digimon flew high into the sky, and outta sight. 

Armadillomon got himself back on four legs, and looked up at Greymon. "Agumon, how did ya digivolve with out the crest stone?" asked the amazed digimon. The rest of the team all started coming to their senses again, and all were equally amazed at Agumon digivolution. Greymon smiled, and then glowed brightly, as he returned to being Agumon. Agumon was wearing a necklace, with an odd rock in the middle. "When I hit the tree, this fell out of it Turns out a bird found it first, and used it to build a nest. Veemon stepped forward, and held it close to his face to examine it. "Whoa, this is cool. Wonder where I can get my own," mumbled Veemon, but just as he touched it, the stone glowed, and a beam of light hit his chest. His whole body glowed for a few seconds. "Veemon! What's going on?" asked Agumon, alarmed. Veemon grinned and looked at all the others. "I just got the ability to digivolve. As long as Agumon wears the stone, I can digivolve," said Veemon. All the others cheered, happy that the battle was over and that they had been able to collect what they came for. "You'll never guess what else happened. When I was getting powered up, I had a vision. The crest stone of friendship is in a lake. I recognized the lake, it was Seadramon Lake," added Veemon. Just then Elecmon rushed into the area. "I saw the flames and heard the fight, are you guys ok?" asked the worried digimon. "We're fine, a little banged up but still fine," replied Agumon. "Well, in that case, let's head back to the village so you guys can recover before you head off next," said Elecmon. Everyone agreed, and they all followed the kind digimon back to the Primary Village.

On the other side of the island, two holes were being dug from underground on the beach. Out the sand emerged Violent G and Shaggy 2 Pump. "Those fuckers! They beat the shit outta us," cursed Violent G. "Don't worry, we underestimated them, but next time we'll be ready. Nothing will stop us from destroying them now," hissed Shaggy 2 Pump. The two evil digimon had just gotten to their feet, when a huge dark shadow appeared over them. "Uh, it's too early to be night time," said Shaggy 2 Pump. "Maybe it's gonna rain," suggested Violent G. The two of them looked up into the sky. "Oh shit....." they both muttered, just as the beaten body of Darktyranomon fell from the sky and crushed them both back into the sand. 

Well, dudes, I hoped you liked this new chapter. I'll be releasing chapter 6 soon. Please read and review. Later guys. 


End file.
